Rescued
by traindriversandastronauts
Summary: This is a Severus Snape/Remus Lupin fic.   Severus is interrupted when finding ingredients for his potion.


A black boot crumpled the auburn leaves below it. And another. A caped figure swept through the trees, leaving no evidence but the scrunched leaves. He walked with certainty and a straight back. As he neared the lake, his pace slowed. Reaching into the front pocket of his robe, he pulled out a small, draw string bag. Carefully, he bent down, making sure to not touch the turquoise flowers on his right hand side. Stretching an arm out from beneath his robes, he revealed his left hand. It was pale and thin. Its fingers closed around green shoots that were hiding in the grass next to the roots of a tree. Resting his opposite hand on his knee, he lifted the slim stems towards his face to admire their complex simplicity. He then placed them in the navy silk bag. The man hoisted himself to a standing position before searching for berries, fungus, and other bizarre natural recourses. As he strolled through the forest, he thought of the castle, and how he prefers the serenity of the outdoors. His mind wandered from his books that were due back at the library, to the toad that had apparently been left in a first year's bed the night before last. However, he tried to keep optimistic.

As he was about to pick the final ingredient for his potion, Severus Snape noticed deep red, fresh blood sprinkled on the leaves. Instinctively, he drew his wand, still clutching his almost full pouch. Looking up from the ground, he saw great gashes in the trunks of surrounding trees. Quietly, he crept forward, the possibility of finding a dead – or even live – blood thirsty creature, or heading straight into a trap, clear in his mind. He felt the rough, torn bark of the tree on his right. Again, his boots crushed the dried leaves, creating a loud crunching sound and revealing his position. Moving forward still, Snape was not prepared for the image that greeted him. Behind a tree, a pale, dirty foot poked out from beneath a pile of leaves. As he cautiously continued toward the skin, legs, arms, a torso, and the back of a head were revealed. Twigs and branches had settled over the majority of the clearly naked form. Snape was hesitant, but he edged closer. As he neared the body, he realised that there were scars, cuts, bruises, and open wounds right across the skin. The man's hair was dark and soil ridden. He was lying face down, and he wasn't moving. He bent down to the broken body. With his wand ready in his left hand, he pressed three fingers of his right hand against the neck. Although damaged, his skin was soft. Slowly, but surely, he felt a pulse. It was weak. Snape sighed with relief as he rushed to tend to the man. He whispered in the man's ear in an attempt to wake him. He stirred. Snape tried to roll him over, careful to not hurt him. As he lifted the man slightly, he noticed his hair, facial hair, and facial features looked awfully familiar. He pulled him up to rest on his knee and suddenly recognised the broken, naked man.

"_Remus Lupin_?"

Slowly, the man awoke. He mumbled about the ground being cold.

"Lupin, what happened? Were you attacked?" Snape couldn't conceal the shock and concern from his voice.

"I guess you could say that", he managed. Remus squinted due to the morning sun, and then rubbed his swollen eyes. "Last night was the full moon. Although, I'm not sure what I'm doing out here", Lupin chuckled. Snape however, didn't. He sat rigid with his arms around Lupin, protecting him, almost. He felt unexplainable shame, guilt, and sympathy. He was unsure of what to say or do.

"Lupin, are –"

"Severus, judging by the position we're in, I think it's safe to say we're on first name terms".

Snape suddenly realised that he could see areas of Lupin that were not for him to see, and that he also had his arms around him. He felt slightly awkward.

Without adjusting himself, he continued. "_Remus_, are you... alright?"

"Other than being cold and naked, and bleeding on a pile of leaves and twigs, I'm splendid, actually." His tone was not harsh, and it unconsciously comforted Snape.

"We should get you back to the castle. You'll become ill." Snape put his hand on Lupin's forehead to check his temperature; he had slept outside, after all. "You have a temperature, Remus." Realising he should have done so as soon as he saw the man was alive, Snape took off his cloak and wrapped it around Lupin's body. As he did, he brushed his hand again his chest and then thighs.

"Thank you. That's much better."

"We really should go back to the castle. Can you walk? You have some deep wounds on your legs."

Still embracing Lupin, Snape tried lifting him to his feet. Lupin put his weight on Snape's shoulders and heaved himself to a standing position.

Lupin let out a heavy breath and winced. He motioned to his left leg, as it was causing the most pain. "Would you like me to take a look?"

"Would you mind?"

Snape bent to the ground and lifted the cape that was hiding Lupin's skin. A great gash was bleeding beneath his knee. He stood, before preparing himself to carry the weak man.

"How did you get yourself in such a state?"

"I have no idea", Lupin mused. "I don't remember any of last night."

"Put your weight on me, and I'll assist you back. There shouldn't be any students awake yet. It is only five thirty in the morning."

"Five thirty? You woke me too early! I've missed out on my sleep".

"Well, I could drop you on the floor and come back in a few hours."

"I think I prefer it where I am".

Both men seemed uncomfortable when they realised "_where I am_" was in Severus' arms.

As they walked, they breathed the light morning air. It was cold but refreshing, and just what Severus needed after spending the last few days locked away in his rooms. He couldn't help but wonder about the previous night, and what had happened to Remus. He had never seen him in worse condition after a full moon. _He had never seen him naked after a full moon – or any other time, for that matter. _Severus felt suddenly ill at the idea of Lupin's body being mangled by the wolf every month. Although he often supplied potions to help his condition, Snape hadn't seen the full effects of the wolf. He had read books and seen pictures, but it was more terrible in person. He pushed the thought out of his mind and concentrated on getting Remus back to the castle and then to the hospital wing.

They moved forward slowly. The castle was far, and they had a long walk ahead of them.


End file.
